Lisa Mendez
Lisa Mendez (nee Warner) (b. March 15, 1976) is the wife of Alex Mendez. In many stories, she acts as a "Co-lead", as her perspective is often shared. She briefly served as a uniformed officer before joining the Homicide division as a detective. As a detective, she was mentored by her future husband. She retired from active duty in 2005. She is described as being approximately 5'9" and being athletic looking, but not ripped. Her hair is various shades of reddish brown. She has an Irish complexion. Early Life Lisa Warner was born on March 15, 1976. The only child of an unnamed father and mother. She was a reasonably accomplished athlete, lettering in basketball and track while in high school. Despite her physical ability, Lisa pursued (and excelled at) speech, debate, student council and other verbal competitions. Upon graduating, Lisa decided to combine both her physical skills and command of verbal prowess to pursue a career in law enforcement. Officer Lisa Warner Lisa joined the force in 1998 at the age of 22. A high-ranking graduate, Lisa excelled as an investigator, earning a shot at becoming on of the youngest detectives on the force just one year later, having been recruited by then Sgt. Alex Mendez. Their second case major together was a life-changing case that would set the course of their lives as forever united. They were married in either 2000 or 2001. Leaving the force In the summer of 2005 Lisa was pregnant with the second Mendez child. While she was restricted to desk duty, Lisa found herself caught in the middle of one of the worst terrorist attacks to every strike East Texas, when an armed and armored gunman shot up the Longview Police Department. Kneeling behind her toppled desk, Lisa clutched her pregnant belly, promising to lay down her badge if she and her unborn baby made it out alive. At the time, Alex was semi-retired. Had it not been for her friend and fellow police officer, Danny Peterson, dragging Lisa from the chaos, Alex would have very probably been a widower. Lisa survived her wounds and gave birth prematurely to Joseph Warner Mendez. Shift in Work When Lisa was still working as a police officer, she had enlisted the help of her college-age cousin Alyson Warner, to help tend to her first born child, Christina. While Lisa was recovering from her wounds and the Joey was struggling for life, Alex called in reinforcements. At the time, his mother was traveling the country in an RV and had taken up brief residence in Arizona, on an extended visit with Alex's Aunt Rita. With Alyson taking a full load of college courses, Alex asked his mother to come to Texas to help him tend to his wounded wife and small child. Once healed, Lisa settled in as a full-time wife and stay-at-home mom. The family having grown by several members, Alex expanded the house, making room for everyone. A devoted wife and mother, Lisa often feels the itch to return to police work. In the current chronology, it has not happened yet. Behind The Scenes Lisa has been described as resembling a younger Ashley Judd. External Links Lisa's Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/lisa.mendez.940